


My Life Would Suck Without you

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Robbery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Septipilier, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is waiting for Mark to come home from the store, when the night turns out to be a horrible night but ends in a better night This is a story i worked with RAD0703 so credit to her i helped her with the story hope you all enjoy it :) go check out her page on ff.net for some good stories :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Would Suck Without you

Jack stretched out over the couch sinking into its soft fabric. Mark would be home any minute anyway with dinner so he had the time to relax. He listened to the TV where a episode of Friends was currently playing. His eyes shut slowly and he relaxed more, melting into the couch cushions.

A rattle in the kitchen woke him… " Mark hon ya here?" He called. Silence followed… A few steps and Jack sat up confused. " Mark ya goof where are ya?"

"Move and I'll shoot." A cool voice said.. A gun was placed against the back of his head. Jack felt a warm tear fall down his cool cheeks as he realized what was happening. " What do ya want?" Jack whispered.

"Wallet and your watch… Hand it over punk and don't talk unless spoken too, this will be much more painful if you talk." The voice said, Jack could easily picture a smirk on the figure's face. Jack took off the watch tears rolling down his cheeks like waves and reached to get up. " HEY hold up!" The man shouted cocking the gun.

" I don't have my Wallet…" Jack said voice broken. The man sighed and shoved Jack forward. " For that I get the wallet and any cash you have in the house." Jack sniffed and went to the counter where the wallets were kept. The man right next to him, hidden by the fridge.

Jack reached for the wallet as the door opened. " Jack babe I'm-Jack… What's wrong?" Mark asked walking in and setting his coat on the rack. Jack covered his mouth to stop the sob. " Don't… Mark you need to leave." He whispered.

" Sean what is happening?" Mark asked walking over to him. Jack sobbed and the man walked in front of Jack, gun aimed at Mark. " This… Get over here next to your bitch. NOW!" Mark went next to Jack and didn't let any tears fall. He glared as the man began looking through drawers and putting things in his bag.

"Ok now I want you to give the wallet… Now" He said aiming the gun at Mark. Mark nodded and walked over to a locked drawer. Jack knew Mark had kept a gun, phone, and knife in there.

Mark unlocked it and winked to Jack. Jack figured Mark meant to distract the robber and spoke up. "Why are you doing this?" The man turned to him and let out a light eerie laugh. "Ain't no rest for the wicked. I have a family to raise. Wife's got twins and we don't have jobs. This is the next best thing right? Oh Jack, that is your name right? Jack… I told you not to talk. You made it more painful ya dumbass." He said, gun cocked and aimed at jack.

"Scream and I'll split your skull…" Mark growled, gun at the back of the man's head. Jack grabbed the gun from his hands and aimed it to the man. " Name, now." Jack ordered." Mike…" The so-called Mike growled. Jack grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

Mike turned around fast and stuck a knife deep into Mark's abdomen. Jack screamed and Mark fell over. The Knife still deep, ripping Mark's flesh and muscle apart painfully. Jack's fingers hovered over the trigger of his gun, watching as maroon blood seeped out of Mark's stomach filling the tile with blood. He pulled the trigger, the bang alerting the woman on the phone.

" Sir where are you? Sir!" " 6656 Barkly building. Apartment 34A. Help." Jack ran to Mark sobbing. The phone dropped in the small pool of blood as he quickly put his hands on the wound putting pressure to it. Mark's eyes were well closed now and his face paler than it had ever been. His pulse weak, Jack could see his boyfriend was dying.

" S-Sean…. I'm sorry I didn't...stop him." Mark whispered eyes fluttering open. " N-No baby you saved me Hun you did great! Don't go Mark ok? Help is coming soon I promise you!" Jack sobbed weakly kissing Mark over and over. " It hurts Jack… I can't…" Mark said shutting his eyes again.

" MARK! Baby five minutes can you please stay awake for five minutes baby I can't lose you!" Mark looked up at Jack "I'm sorry Jack, looks like my time on earth is done, it hurts so bad, I love you too always will." it was getting harder for Mark to breathe and he shut his eyes.

" Baby…. No please. Just, hold on? For me! For the 14 million people that loves you! Baby for me! I need you…. You're my everything…" Jack said letting out a choked sob… His heart in two. Mark tried to stay strong for Jack he felt his bodies shutting down and in the distance sirens were heard. Mark felt the pain slowly fade and felt warm and fuzzy. His eyes blurred, slowly going whiter and whiter..

'This is it, I'm going to heaven… Sean my love I'm sorry.' He thought… Doctors rushed in with a stretcher but quickly froze, seeing the blood and limp figure in it. Jack was sobbing and sobbing feeling his heart disappear before him. It would never be the same without Mark, his love, his happiness, and his life gone.

" Sir I need you to back away!" A doctor said picking Mark up from the screaming Irishmen. He placed him on the stretcher and grabbed a cardiac defibrillator and yelled clear.

A Shock went through Mark but still nothing showed up on the monitor that was hooked up to him, Jack watched with tears flooding down his cheeks he was squeezing Mark's hand with a death grip. "Come on Mark! Come back to me!" The medic charged up the machine once more and put it to 300 hoping this would bring him back. "Clear he yelled out and Mark's body shook once more, they waited a few seconds a sound was sounded though the ambulance.

"He's back" said the medic " it's a weak pulse but he's back with us, he's a fighter. "Ok let's get him to the hospital ASAP!" Jack was crying and smiled holding onto Mark's hand "I knew you wouldn't leave me Mark." He kissed Mark's hand and Jack felt a small grip in his hand from Mark squeezing it.

The ambulance rushed down the road sirens wailing. Mark lightly holding Jack's hand while Jack kissed up his face smiling, happy tears forming. His baby was back and that was what mattered. The police got 'Mike' and he was stable in the prison hospital. They soon arrived to the hospital Mark had been in times before and Mark was rushed in once again.

"Will I be with him?" Jack asked clutching to Mark's hand as they wheeled him in" "Sorry Sean, we need to get him to surgery. You can wait in his room. A7 second floor. We will be there in about four hours at most." The doctor said wheeling Mark into the surgery room and slamming the door. Jack sighed, nervous for his boyfriend's life. What would he tell Mark's family? Mark's fans? His friends? Jack went to Mark's room to wait. Hours passed, he grew scared. Four hours at most should be too long should it? What if something happened? Is Mark alive or dead? What if rust got inside him?

"Sean out of the way please." The doctor said wheeling Mark in the room. Jack quickly moved, more happy tears coming. Mark was fine! " He will be asleep for a while but you may sit with him. Everything is fine, he will heal given time." " Thank you so much." Jack whispered grabbing Mark's hand lightly.

Mark was lying peacefully in his hospital bed and hooked up to some machines. He felt a warm hand in his own hand but couldn't wake up yet. He heard a soft voice and knew it was his Jack. He couldn't move, just listen. He figured Jack was recording and just relaxed.

"So we took quite a fall but everyone is fine. Mark is healing and should be home in a few weeks making videos for all of you. I will try to upload some pre made ones but just head to my channel if you need some entertainment. I'm keeping Mark company and wait for him to wake up… But since this is going on his channel I will do his outro. *Deeper voice* As always I'll see you in the next video Buh-bye" and he waves to the camera

A few hours go by and Mark stirs awake and sees Jack sleeping by his bed holding his hand still. Mark tries to talk but his throat is dry so he grunts out Jack's name as much as he could. "J-Jack.. Wake up love." Jack stirs awake at hearing his voice and opens his eyes and looks up at Mark's face seeing he is awake "Mark!" your awake." "Y, yeah I'm so thirsty can you give me some water please?"

"Yeah, one second." Jack gets up and pours some water into a glass and hands it to Mark. Mark takes a few sips with the straw and smiles "Ah, that's better thanks, gosh so what happen?" I don't remember anything except for us being at home or something and then just blacking out?"

Jack sighs "Mark, we got robbed and some asshole name Mike held us at gunpoint and i didn't have my wallet and he was going to shoot me but you protected me and you got shot instead. Mark gasped "Oh no wonder my side hurts like a bitch... " Jack laughs " Yeah, so don't move so much, I'll call the doctor to let them know you are awake."

Mark nods and Jack pushes the call button and a doctor comes in, "Ah, Mr. Fischbach you're awake glad to see you back with us." Mark smiled "Yeah, I'm glad to be here, so what happened doc?" "Well you had a severe bullet wound in your stomach and we had to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out and stitch you up." "Oh great another scar just what I need."

Jack snickered "I like your scares they are battle scars." "Aww thanks Jack." Jack smiled and kissed Mark's hand. The doctor smile up at them both "ok well I'm just going to take your vitals and we are keeping you overnight so you can heal and in a few days you should be able to head back home." "Ok, thanks doc."

A few days passed by slowly but Mark was happy to be with Jack. Jack vlogged a bit for Mark's channel for the remaining time. Four days later Mark was home with Jack in a cleaned apartment no trace of the problem anywhere. Mark went right to the recording room and brought up a game.

"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome back to Five Nights At Freddy's… I've already played this but I just feel like it…."

Jack stood behind the camera smiling as his boyfriend got scared at the screen and ended up wincing in pain, but he kept playing…"And as always, I will see you, in the next video… Buh-Bye!"

Mark looked up at Jack as he was behind him and smiled "gosh that game gets me everytime but it's still very fun, why don't we go and have fun of our own but not to much as i got these stupid stitches in my belly."

Mark smiled at Jack and got out of his chair and wiggled his finger for Jack to follow him to their bedroom. All the time Mark holding Jack, when they reached it Jack quickly sat on the bed smiling. Mark slowly took off Jack's shirt, kissing across his neckline and chest. Jack shivered at the touch. Mark smiled at Jack's shivers and ran his hand up and down Jack's chest teasing a nipple with each thumb.

Jack just moaned out his name "Markimoo, i hate that we can't really have full blown on sexy time but I don't mind making you feel good." Mark just nodded "do what you can do Jackaboy." Jack just nodded and gently pulled down Mark's pj pants and wrapped his hand around Mark's member slowly stroking.

Mark just moaned out Jack's name and smiled at him reaching over and kissing him. A few more minutes into it Jack picked up his speed and got Mark close to his peek. "That's it Jack, keep at it." Jack did a few more strokes and Mark felt the warmness in his belly and he came into Jack's hand and a little bit onto Jack's stomach.

Jack just smiled at him while they both caught their breaths. Mark looked at him "i promise to return the favor when my wound is all healed and better" Jack smiled and kissed him "I know, now why don't we just relax it's getting late so lets just hit the hay."

Mark smiled and cleaned himself off and they laid together in the bed with Jack laying his head on Mark's chest listening to his heartbeat, he was glad his heart was still beating after almost losing him. "Mark I'm glad you're still here with me." Mark smiled "i am too, i don't know what i would do without you Jack, you saved me." Jack smiled and kissed him "I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Mark smiled and turned out the light and they fell asleep together with Jack fast asleep to the sound of Mark's heartbeat lulling him to sleep and Mark fell asleep to the soft sounds of Jack's breathing in his ear.

The end.


End file.
